1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a correction method of a drive signal, and more particularly the present invention is suitable to be applied to an image display apparatus in which luminous bodies are made to emit light by energy rays.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, various kinds of image display apparatuses are known. As image display apparatuses which obtain light emission by the radiation of energy rays to luminous bodies, there are an image display apparatus using electron beams as the energy rays and a plasma display using ultraviolet rays as the energy rays.
As image display apparatuses using electron-emitting devices being electron ray sources, for example, the following configurations are known: the configuration using the so-called spindt type electron-emitting devices including cone-shaped electrodes and gate electrodes located in the neighborhood of the electrodes, the configuration using surface conduction electron-emitting devices as the electron-emitting devices, the configuration using carbon nanotubes as the electron-emitting devices, and the like. As examples of image display apparatuses using such electron-emitting devices, ones disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H11-250840 and H11-250839 can be cited.
Moreover, the plasma displays using plasma generating devices (or couples of electrodes for generating plasma) have been put on the market already. Furthermore, also the configuration using the plasma generating devices as addresses has been known, and the configuration of such a plasma address display is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-13482. In the example disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-13482, there is disclosed a method in which the deterioration of an image quality owing to interference between image data of the plasma address display is suppressed by a correction in consideration of the data of pixels causing the interference.